Night Wanders
by Chaimera
Summary: A little more NineRose fluff. Rose wanders the corridors of the TARDIS after another nightmare.


Author's Notes:

Disclaimer: Not mine. I'll put them back when I'm finished.

Another little bit of Nine/Rose fluff for fun. I was reading over some of my old stuff and inspired myself. So, this is a prequel to _Bugger Off_ but it need not be read before or after.  
Enjoy, and don't for get to feed the author.

**Night Wanders  
By Chaimera**

Rose shuffled along the seemingly endless corridors of the TARDIS searching for something to do. She'd already spent some time exploring the library, wardrobe, garden and oddly enough, the aquarium and she still didn't feel tired. She rolled her eyes at herself. Yes, she was tired. Scratch that, she was exhausted but she couldn't bring herself to close her eyes. She had been plagued by nightmares since she started travelling with the Doctor. That was to be expected, with all the things they faced together. She thought they'd stop after a while but they had only gotten worse. Every night she was plagued be something, whether it was the image of the earth exploding, Gwenths' dead face or the overwhelming feeling she had gotten when Mickey had told her the Doctor was gone. Sometimes it wasn't anything she recognised, just a feeling of dread and cold chasing her through the darkness. Whatever it was, it never failed to wake her up and give her a pretty good reason not to close her eyes again until she had no choice.

She sighed and slid down the wall to sit on the floor, eyeing the door across from her. She usually ended up here during her night time wanders but she still hadn't summoned up the courage to knock. She stared at the Doctors door for several moment before squeaking and jumped up as the door was flung open and a disgruntled head appeared, blue eyes narrowed. 

"Really, this has gone on too lo... Oh, Rose. What are you doing here?"

"I... Um... I couldn't sleep." She paused. "Who did you think I was?"

"Phil."

"Who's Phil?"

He considered his answer for a moment before shaking his head. "It's a really long story. Well, g'night."

Rose darted forward before he closed the door, figuring she might as well.

"Um, could I stay with you tonight?"

He turned, looking surprised. He gazed at her for a moment. Rose shifted uncomfortably. When he looked at her like that, it felt like he was looking straight into her.

"Rose... I... I don't think that's a good idea."

She put on a pout, trying to pass it off as a joke. "I thought you liked me."

He grinned back, but it looked forced. "I do, but that doesn't mean I'm going to let a stranger into my bed."

"Hey. I've been travelling with you for... a while."

He rolled his eyes at her. "Good night Rose."

She sent him a small smile and nodded. "Night." 

Turning she began off in the direction of the kitchen. Well, she was fairly sure it was the direction of the kitchen. She turned when she heard the door behind her reopen and saw the Doctor leaning against the wall.

"Why couldn't you sleep?"

She shrugged. "Oh, you know. Insomnia and all that."

"Rose, we spent four hours running across a mountain range. By all rights you should be unconscious. Why can't you sleep?"

She mumbled something and the Doctor frowned. "Rose."

"Nightmares. Can't sleep 'cause of m' nightmares, ok?"

He sighed and opened his door wider. "Come on."

He held out his hand and she took it without hesitation and he pulled her into his room, kicking the door closed behind them. She looked around the room, eyebrow raised. It was a mess. There were piles of books everywhere, bits of machinery, clothes, empty tea cups.

"Ever think about hiring a cleaning lady?"

He snorted. "Shut up and get in the bed."

"Well, when you put it like that..."

"Rose... Let's just go to sleep, yeah?"

"Right. Sorry."

They both slipped under the covers of the enormous bed. Rose turned on her side and looked at the Doctor as he got comfortable. There was nearly three feet between them.

"Doctor?"

He sounded a little angry. "Yeah?"

"Thanks."

His face softened a little. "Good night Rose."

She grinned at his final tone and snuggled under the duvet. 

Rose awoke with a start, struggling with the force that seemed to be pinning her to the bed.

"Rose. Rose!"

The Doctors voice brought her back to reality as she stopped thrashing around and looked up into the concerned face of the Doctor. His hands were on her shoulders, holding her down, but he lifted some of the weight off them now as she sat up slowly.

"You were screaming."

"I... Sorry. I'll go back to my own bed, shall I?"

She looked at her hands as she awaited his answer but she got none. Instead he pulled her into his arms and lay back, getting comfortable again as he stroked her hair slowly. Rose let out a breath and concentrated on the feel of his hand on her hair and the double beat of his hearts. 

The Doctor sat up in bed suddenly, his eyes snapping open, trying to identify what had pulled him from sleep. He looked around and remembered that he was sharing his bed tonight. Rose sat about a foot from him, eyes wide, holding her arm to her chest. He looked at her questioningly.

"Seems I'm not the only one who has nightmares."

He looked at her wrist and saw that there was a mark there that was quickly darkening into a nasty bruise. It looked like someone had gripped her hard. He reached for her hand and once again she took his instantly. He curled his fingers gently around her wrist and grimaced when they matched up with the marks there.

"Rose, I'm sorry. Maybe... You should go back to your room."

She looked at him for a moment and then shook her head, pushing him back onto the mountain of pillows, curling up next to him, her head resting on his chest.

"Don't be stupid. Next time I'll just thump you harder."

He tried to get up, but it was half hearted as Rose held him there.

"Doctor listen, I don't care if you hurt me a little, it's worth it because, I should know, it's better when you wake up and there's someone else there."

He opened his mouth to reply before realising how right she was.


End file.
